terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Dwarves are the gruff and tough fighters of Yotimire. Their weapons are usually large, heavy, and showy, for most Dwarves show off their strength. Examples of such weapons are maces, large axes, and sledgehammers. They usually are either in the army, otherwise they hunt wild animals. Dwarves age half as fast as humans. Trades Blacksmiths Dwarves are suspected to be the first race to slay a dragon and use its fire glands to make lamps. These lamps are still the most efficient light source known to Yotimire. Since then, the Dwarves have made weapons and other devices. Although Elven armor and weapons are higher quality, the Dwarves that have chosen to be blacksmiths produce larger quantities of armor. Hunters Dwarves have always been good at hunting since the ancient days. Even since the days of old, Dwarves have always been very strong, and they know it. It is suspected that Dwarves broke off Stalactites from the ceiling of caves and used them as clubs. As metal forging progressed, the Dwarves began using axes and other more civilized weapons. It often can be found that the Dwarves still prefer objects that they can swing, similar to the stalactite clubs of old. Miners One of the most important trades a Dwarf can know is mining. Dwarven miners use pickaxes, shovels, and some assortments of tools made by a blacksmith. They mine metal for armor and tools, as well as gemstones and various precious metals. Most Dwarves, however, are not in the jewlry busyness, and shun the trade, thinking it is impractical. Instead, they prefer to be hunters, blacksmiths, miners and warriors. When Dwarves hit a Goriemite vein, they sell the mineral they mined for high prices, for, although it apears as dull metal, often times it can be sold at outrageous amounts for its sharpness. At room temperature, the Goriemite can be molded with enough pressure, then sharpened at lower temperatures. Eventually, the Goriemite will become so cold it is unable to be broken, at which point the miners immediately put it in a furnace, permanently making the sharp sword, arrowhead, or spear sharp as long as the metal lasts. The blades are naturally formed in a sheet so that when one part of the sword is dulled, the metal underneath it is revealed, sharp as it was from the start. Sub-Species A very unique sub-species, Silver Dwarves are dwarves that have metallic skin and are tough as iron. They were said to come into being when ten dwarves meddled in alchemy, and in a freak turn of events, accidentally transformed themselves into metallic metal-dwarves. The Silver Dwarves are made of metal, tough but slow. The Silver Dwarves are amazing blacksmiths. The Silver Dwarves live longer, and are ceceptible to electricity. They can take great heat and cold, but to some degree heat does affect them. Silver Dwarves are able to reproduce, though the growing of a child into a man takes a long time. Silver Dwarves age twice as slow as normal Dwarves, that is, four times as short as men. Category:Canon Category:Races